Top of All Tables
by Shay-na-na
Summary: When you're in Rake's garden, anything can happen.


**Ok. Well while I was browsing across our lovely little archive, I noticed something. I don't think there are enough fluffy Pepper Rake ones. And so, I shall give you one. ^_^ This is my first ever one-shot and the first time I have ever written for Pepper and Rake (as the main characters.) So please excuse me if they are totally out of character. **

** I am working on my other story but, I needed to get back into the groove of writing JATD, so... here we are. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not the 58 year old genius that wrote Jane and the Dragon. You have me mistaken with Martin Baynton.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pepper sighed dreamily. "The garden looks even more beautiful in the moonlight." She laid her head on her lovers shoulder. He twitched slightly before wrapping an arm around her.<p>

"I think you are right Pepper."

The couple sat quietly on the bench in the center of the garden. The fountain water gently trickled creating a soothing sound. They gazed at the millions of stars dotting the navy blue sky. Rake rubbed his thumb in little circles on her shoulder. Her muscles relaxed and she sighed again. Rake swallowed hard.

He had been thinking about this for a long time. They had started courting long before this night. He had waited for a number of reasons, but the main one was that, he wanted to show her that he was different. Different from the other couples they had seen. This was not prearranged. This was true love and utter happiness. Nothing could substitute for this. He stared at the sky, lost in his thoughts. Peppers breathing slowed down slightly and continued at a slow pace. He had better do this before she falls asleep.

He coughed, making sure his voice was clear. "Pepper?"

"Hmm…?" She muttered lazily. She shifted her head and tried to fall back asleep.

"I was thinking… We need to talk." Peppers eyes flashed open and she shot straight up, turning towards him.

"What do we need to talk about?" She choked out. _Please, do not leave me. Oh please oh please._

"Um. I was wondering…" His hand fiddled around in his pocket.

"Yes…?"

Rake moved off the bench and on to one knee. Pepper sharply inhaled and her hand flew to her chest. She could hardly breathe.

"Verbena Salter, I was wondering if you would like to be my wife?" He took out a small ring.

Pepper felt like going everywhere at once. She was about to leap out of her skin. Tears blurred her vision and ran down her face. She smiled slightly and giggled a little. She knew the answer. There was no doubt in her mind if she wanted to be with him forever. She nodded excitedly. Rake had never been happier. His face lit up and he smiled wider than he ever had in his life.

She gave a little squeal as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful. The band was a fork and spoon coming to meet and when they did, a tiny leaf cut emerald shined brightly in the moonlight.

"Rake!" She gasped. "This must have cost you a fortune!" She stared at the ring and then into his eyes.

"I would have paid anything to make this perfect for you."

"Oh Rake!" She squeaked. She jumped forward and her arms flew around his neck. She captured his lips and held them hostage. Rake instinctively placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

Pepper was saving her kiss for the right boy and when she first saw him picking the rosemary with such care, she knew he was it. And poor Rake loved her from the moment he saw that sweet little baby arrive in the castle. This was their first kiss and it could not have been better. They pulled away. Rake stood up and offered his hand. Pepper eagerly accepted and rose from the ground. Rake held her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head softly, causing her to look up. He looked deep into her eyes before kissing her again. He picked her up off the ground and twirled her around and around. He placed her gently on the ground. Pepper pulled herself off the ground using his shoulders. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

She lingered there for a moment before whispering, "I love you garden boy."

He grinned. "I love you too kitchen girl."

Pepper hopped off of his shoulders and grasped his hand. Then she took off running through the garden. At the base of the steps, she looked back and gave him a dazzling smile then continued down. She was going to marry him. Nothing could top this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's horribly cheesy, but if you feel otherwise, I would love to hear it. Please?<strong>


End file.
